Una pesadilla ensangrentada
by Brodek117
Summary: Esta pequeña historia relata un sueño que tuve hace unos días, en la cual esta involucrada una amiga y otro tipo que nunca descubrí quien era. Fue una experiencia un tanto aterradora y algo traumatica desde mi punto de vista, no obstante, no me hago responsable por cualquier efectos secundarios al leer esta historia.


_**Prologo**_

Estaba caminando despacio, estaba usando a alguien de apoyo para poder caminar, miraba borroso y sentía un poco de frio. Al llevarme la mano a mi abdomen sentí algo líquido, no sabía que era y apenas podía divisar algo, miraba borroso volteara a donde volteara. No sabía dónde estaba pero podía escuchar el sonido de las pisadas en algo sólido, no podía evitar no preguntarme que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás. Pase por tanto para poder salir de este lugar, mi vista se aclaraba poco a poco y podía distinguir que caminábamos por un extenso pasillo, a los costados había celdas vacías con las puertas abiertas, miraba hacia enfrente y solo miraba oscuridad, sentía que el pasillo nunca terminaría y que estaría vagando en ese lugar por siempre.

Escuchaba una voz femenina que me decía varias veces "Todo estará bien", su voz era suave y relajante, me hacía mantener la esperanza de que saliera con vida. Nos detuvimos por un momento y me sentó recargándome en una celda. Mantenía mi cabeza baja, mirando al fin el líquido que tenía en el abdomen, era sangre, tenía un corte lo suficientemente grande como para meter uno tres dedos. Poco a poco recordaba como obtuve esa herida, había sido atravesado por un machete y que llevaba no sé cuánto tiempo perdiendo sangre. Me costaba respirar cada vez más, no sabía si iba a volver a perder el conocimiento o el lugar se volvía más oscuro, todo me daba vueltas y apenas tenía fuerza suficiente como para mover mis brazos. Voltee a ver a mi acompañante, era una joven de unos 20 o 21, estaba completamente desnuda y no lograba recordar por qué.

La verdad es que apenas podía recordar como termine con el cuerpo atravesado por un machete, no sé porque pero sentía mi cuerpo pesado, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo yendo de un lado a otro, corriendo por todos lados de arriba abajo. Mi acompañante me volvió a levantar, supongo que había decidido descansar un poco después de tener que aguantar mi peso, seguíamos caminando por el pasillo que parecía nunca terminar, solo había oscuridad mirara a donde mirara. Podía escuchar el goteo de mi sangre caer al suelo, cada vez escuchaba menos hasta el punto de que hubiera un silencio absoluto, ya no escuchaba el sonido de nuestras pisadas ni la del goteo de mi sangre. Sentía que mi muerte estaba cada vez más cerca, y con forme el tiempo pasaba, más iba perdiendo la esperanza de salir con vida.

-Si pierdo el conocimiento de nuevo… déjame aquí.- le dije a mi acompañante, mi voz estaba quebrada, me costaba hablar y sentía que cada palabra que decía me quitaba más fuerza.  
-No te voy a dejar aquí. Animo, falta poco para salir.- voltee a verla a la cara, me miraba con una sonrisa tranquila y serena, en parte me tranquilizo y le dé volví la sonrisa. Para mi sorpresa, comencé a ver una luz a lo lejos, no sabía si era la salida o era otra cosa, o si simplemente estaba a punto de desfallecer. Después de todo se dice que no hay que ir a la luz al final del túnel, o al menos eso dicen cuando alguien está a punto de morir. Habíamos acelerado un poco el paso, me di cuenta que no era una ilusión de mi mente, sino que era la salida de verdad de ese lugar, al fin podría ser libre y volver a ver a mi familia, amigos y a las personas que me importan mucho.

Logramos salir al fin después de unos breves segundos, me sentía feliz al sentir los rayos del sol y la brisa en mi cara, me sentía vivo a pesar de mis heridas. A lo lejos mire luces que se acercaban, creo que eran patrullas de policías y ambulancias, miraba cerca de la salida a muchas chicas como de universidad que estaban completamente desnudas, si no fuera porque estoy herido me sentiría en el paraíso, pero ese no era el caso, seguía perdiendo sangre y me preguntaba cuanta sangre más tendría que salirme para morir por desangramiento.

Había pasado un minuto o dos, y los policías y ambulancias ya estaban atendiendo a todo mundo, un paramédico me miro y rápidamente llego conmigo para atenderme mientras llamaba a otros paramédicos para ayudarme a detener la hemorragia de mi herida. Me subieron a la ambulancia con unas cuantas vendas alrededor de mi torso, me habían puesto un respirador en la boca, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar y me daría una convulsión, en eso, sentí que alguien tomo mi mano, gire mi cabeza para ver quién era y era la chica que me acompañan en el pasillo, me estaba sonriendo y eso me tranquilizaba. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido mientras me llevaban al hospital de urgencia, aunque en el camino me despertaba por breves momentos, mirando y escuchando a los paramédicos, la sirena de la ambulancia y a la chica de antes decirme que todo estará bien.

Después de eso, no volví a despertar otra vez, sentía como si flotara en un lugar oscuro, era curioso porque no sentía miedo ni nada, me sentía bastante relajado, olvidando todo por lo que pase ese día, o lo poco que lograba acordarme en el momento.

* * *

 _Para aquellos que se preguntan por que he subido algo como esto, es por dos razones. Uno y como dice la descripción, esto es parte de un sueño que tuve hace unos dias en la que aparecia una amiga en el sueño, le dije todo lo que paso en el sueño y al parecer le gusto, y se me ocurrió la idea de escribirlo y ella me dijo que no estaría nada mal. La numero dos, es por que la verdad no tenia nada mejor que hacer y por que no se me ocurría nada para mis otros fic's de mlp que tengo. No obstante, no significa que no los actualizare, si los actualizare pero no se cuando._

 _Por cierto, le puse la en lo de la categoría y todo eso que es de Silent Hill, pero no es nada que ver, solo lo puso para poder subirlo a Fanfiction, luego no quiero que se hagan ideas equivocadas y que me empiecen a decir que no tiene nada que ver con el juego y/o películas, ¿sabbi?._

 _ **Pues sin mas que decir, no olviden comentar, dar follow y dejar su fav. Saludos**_


End file.
